mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyfra+
Cyfra+ was a Popular Polish former satellite operator owned by Canal+ Cyfrowy. It reached over 1.5 million subscribers in Poland. On March 1, 2002. Cyfra+ merged with the competitive digital Wizja TV platform. She will then change her name to Nowa Cyfra+, but later return to her previous name. On March 21, 2013, as a result of the merger with the competitive satellite platform n, the Cyfra+ brand disappeared from the market for NC+, and on 2 June 2014, Canal+ Cyfrowy '''was removed from the register of entrepreneurs. History Canal+ Cyfrowy digital platform '''Cyfra+ was launched in 1998. It was the leading digital platform on the Polish market, giving subscribers access to many digital TV channels, including the first in Europe for two premium offerings (Canal+ and HBO). Cyfra+ '''has provided over 100 television and radio channels, including over 80 in Polish and access to hundreds of other digital channels from '''Hot Bird. Platform applications reached over 1.5 million subscribers. Canal+ Cyfrowy is a company existing in the years 1998-2014, which is a broadcaster of television channels, operator of digital platform Cyfra+, and until June 2, 2014 also NC+. The company was Groupe Canal+ (75%) and LGI Ventures B.V. (25%). Broadcasters were distributed in more than 350 cable TV networks and on the Cyfra+ platform. The broadcaster has expanded its subscriber base and introduced services based on new technologies such as DSL, HDTV, PVR and VoD.As of 30 November 2012, Groupe Canal+ and ITI Neovision are working towards a strategic partnership on the Polish television market, jointly owned by TVN and the combined digital platform NC+. On June 2, 2014, the merger of both companies that owns the NC+. Canal+ and ITI Neovision platforms was registered. As a result, all rights and obligations of Canal+ Cyfrowy S.A., including those resulting from its contracts, are performed by ITI Neovision, which is the sole operator of the NC+ platform, and Canal+ Cyfrowy S.A. was deleted. In spite of this, Groupe Canal+ is the main shareholder of the merged company (it owns 51% of the shares), while TVN Group 32% and Liberty Global 17%. Due to the inclusion of Wizja TV in Canal+ Cyfrowy in February 2002, the Wizja TV rights were taken over, resulting in the merger of both platforms.The platform was broadcast on Eutelsat Hot Bird 13 ° E in DVB-S and DVB-S2. Most of its channels are encoded with Nagra Media Access - S4. Cyfra+ had about 100 Polish television stations, several radio stations and a package of several interactive channels and free channels (FTA). Since December 2006, it has HD channels. Almost no Cyfra+ decoder has used DiSEqC protocol and was unable to directly support antennas with several converters and rotary converters (except for Strong 6880 decoders, Philips HD, Philips PVR HD, Pace PVR HD and Sagemcom DSI87 / DSI83). But they were so programmed that when connecting the Astra satellites at 19.2 ° E, they could receive from these satellites non-encoded channels with numbers from 650 up (currently). This allowed access to channels such as TV Trwam. On April 30th, 2009, Cyfra+ provided its subscribers with the ability to receive digital terrestrial TV (DVB-T) trials without purchasing additional equipment. Programs received from''' NTC''' are located in the channel list from position 980 up. On August 12th, 2009, Cyfra+ Multiroom '''was launched, which allowed independent reception of two different channels on two different receivers simultaneously on one subscription basis. On September 1, 2010, '''Cyfra+ has joined the seven channels of the competitive platform Cyfrowy Polsat (Polsat, Polsat 2, Polsat News, Polsat Play, Polsat Café, Polsat JimJam and Polsat Film). On November 1, 2011 the ITI Group '''announced a strategic partnership with Canal+. On December 19, 2011, a merger agreement was signed for the n and '''Cyfra+ platforms. On September 14th, 2012 the Office of Competition and Consumer Protection issued a consent for the merger of both platforms. According to the announcement, the merger took place on March 21, 2013. Since then, the new digital platform has been named NC+. The platform also featured two 3D channels: Canal+ 3D and Hustler HD 3D. Cyfra+ existed 14 years, 4 months and 5 days, which makes it the longest existing Polish digital platform in the history of Polish satellite television. Click for channels here Category:TV providers companies in Poland Category:Platforma Canal+ Category:Defunct TV providers companies in Poland Category:Groupe Canal+ Category:Launched in 1998 Category:Closed in 2013 Category:Poland